It has long been a known issue that many enclosures such as safes, and more particularly, gun safes, retain an undesirable amount of humidity or moisture in the air within the enclosure, which may cause damage to guns and other articles within the enclosure.
Prior attempts to address the humidity issue have not been sufficiently successful, as some of these included merely adding a heat cylinder or other device to provide heat into the enclosure which does not necessarily remove the humidity as desired. It is also a potential issue to provide a heater or hot item that may become covered with articles that may cause overheating and become a hazard.
It is therefore an object of some embodiments of this invention to provide a dehumidifier solution or system which provides the desired dehumidification by natural convection and which prevents blockage of the drying chamber.
It is also an object of some embodiments of this invention to provide such a drying chamber that tends to induce natural convection there-through such that constant circulation occurs within the enclosure.
Other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will appear from the specification, claims, and accompanying drawings which form a part hereof. In carrying out the objects of this invention, it is to be understood that its essential features are susceptible to change in design and structural arrangement, with only one practical and preferred embodiment being illustrated in the accompanying drawings, as required.